


Tragic Love

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Jack Sparrow is the new DADA professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tragic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "user interests meme" where you write a drabble based on random things chosen from someone's user interests. This was for wild_boys, and the interests were "harry potter, pirates of the caribbean, pointless angst, and raw fish".

"I be Captain Jack Sparrow," the man grinned, gold teeth flashing, "your new DADA professor, savvy?"

Classes were held on Jack's ship, the Black Pearl. There was very little dark arts or defence thereof, and rather a lot of piracy. Harry was having the time of his life.

Then one day Jack fell ill. It was food poisoning, thanks to the raw fish he loved so much. Harry spent every moment at his beloved teacher's side, but there was nothing anyone could do.

Jack drew his last breath in Harry's arms, and when he was gone, Harry wept bitter tears.


End file.
